fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ankh
Ankh is one of the main characters in the series of Kamen Rider: OOO. He is the bird Greeed & anti-hero/rogue throughout the series. Unlike his fellow Greeed, he has alliance to the protagonist Kamen Rider OOO, mainly because of his inability to assume his full form & his lack of trust towards the other Greeed. However, when he regains his physical form, Ankh becomes OOO's enemy until he joins with OOO once again shortly before the final battle; Ankh was unable to kill Ethan due to the time he had spent with him, although his switching sides once more was contributed to by his newfound capacity for feeling deeper emotions. He was attacked by Leach while defending Ethan resulting in the Hawk Medal containing Ankh's consciousness being cracked. When he let Ethan use this Medal against Leach in the final battle, it split in half, but remained otherwise intact. His Core Medals are: Hawk, Peacock, & Condor. Overview Ankh, like the rest of the Greeed, was created 800 years ago through the Core Medals. Ankh however paired up with the First Kamen Rider OOO to fight the other Greeed until he was betrayed by the greedy king. When the First OOO attempted to absorb the power of all the Core Medals, the king was turned into a stone coffin sealing the Greeed & Ankh's right forearm containing the Core Medal with his consciousness while the rest of his body was mummified & preserved in Europe. In present times, he unseals himself & the other Greeed completely, while stealing some of the others' Core Medals in the process to get an advantage over them. However, he loses one of his Hawk Medals when Ethan takes it by accident. He originally intends to force Ethan to return his medal, but when the Mantis Yummy attacks him when trying to retrieve other Core Medals he has stolen from his fellow Greeed, Ethan saves him. To return the favor, while intending to make Ethan a pawn in his scheme, Ankh saves the human by giving him some of the Core Medals he has & enabling him to transform into Kamen Rider: OOO. After the Yummy is destroyed, Ankh takes the body of the detective Truman de la Fuente, who was mortally wounded in the attack, causing Truman's hair to spike up with a dull blonde color. As Ankh explains, he intends to use Truman's body as his temporary vessel, thus keeping Truman barely alive, so he could move about unnoticed while feeding on as many Cell Medals as he can to regain his complete form. However, when Ethan proves far more strong willed than he thought, Ankh is forced into promising him to give Ethan the OOO Driver so he could save lives rather than just to gather Cell Medals for Ankh. Eventually, Ankh reveals his reasons for wanting the Core Medals is so he can evolve into a stronger being. However, after reabsorbing his two Core Medals & only able to project a single rainbow-hued wing from his shoulder, Ankh's inability to regenerate attracts Ethan's concern. The mystery deepens when a being resembling Ankh's left forearm appears & creates two Parrot Yummy in an attempt to take his counterpart's Core Medals, eventually forced to regenerate into a near-complete being to support Kazari & Leach while attempting to asborb Ankh & become whole. After his counterpart has been destroyed, Ankh retakes Truman's body as his remaining Core Medals cannot maintain his new body. Having regained his full powers as a Greeed, taking back his Hawk Medal from Ethan, Ankh offers to help Leach in gaining the Purple Core Medals in return of becoming the vessel for all the other Core Medals. Reviving Uva, Ankh then joins forces with the other Greeed & rallies them against Ethan. However, counting on Ethan's new-found ability to destroy Core Medals, Ankh formulates a reckless plan to have OOO eliminate the other Greeed so he can use their Core Medals to convert Truman's body into a Greeed form. When Leach becomes disappointed with Ankh's choices being driven more by ambition than desire. Later, Ankh goes to fight with Ethan, but ends up talking with him about how he is disgusted by Ethan's lack of desire when Ethan has something he desires most: life. Just as things seem calm, Leach appears on a cliff, & adds another Purple Core to Ethan, making him unstable & forcing him to assume the Purple Eyed Multi Combo. Ankh tries to calm him down, but when Leach adds another Core, this forces him to fight Ethan, now as the Ethan Greeed, in his newly-regained complete form. After the fight, when Ankh refuses to kill Ethan, or let Leach kill him, due to the memories of their time together, Leach changes his plans & takes the Medals from Ankh by force, while leaving him with one set of Core Medals. However, the Hawk Medal that contains his consciousness is severely cracked. He tries to get back to Ethan, but collapses in a forest, bleeding Cell Medals. Amy finds him but Ankh tells her simply "Don't tell Ethan about my Medal." Ankh soon makes his way back to Ethan, (jokingly) asking for the year's worth of ice cream that they had as part of the deal. After Uva is turned by Leach into a Medal Vessel, Ankh assumes his complete Greeed form & assists Ethan in fighting the horde of Waste Yummy. The two soon turn their attention to the Tyranno Greeed, leaving the Waste Yummy to Birth & Birth Proto-Type. After a brief confrontation, Ethan attempts to finish off Leach with a massive Cell Medal-fueled slash from the Medagabryu. With this failing, Ethan attempts to assume his Greed form, but, knowing that would mean total Greeedification, Ankh intervenes by giving him the Medals necessary for him to assume the Blazing Combo, including the cracked Hawk Medal containing his consciousness. Realizing Ankh is sacrificing himself, Ethan transforms. As the battle continues, Ankh continues fighting with Ethan in spirit, lending his power to both a punch from the Taja Spinner, periodic shielding of Ethan from Leach's attacks, countering Leach's final fireball so that Ethan's final Giga Scan can hit home. As Leach dies & is sucked into the blackhole formed on his chest, the Hawk Medal housing Ankh's consciousness flies out of the OOO Driver & splits in half. As Ethan begins falling to earth, Ankh, in his forearm form, wakes him with a few slaps to the face, & tells Ethan he got what he wanted. Ethan asks protests, saying if he wanted life, then why is he letting himself die. He tells Ethan that thanks to him & the others "a pile of Medals like me can 'die'...I don't think I could ever find anything more satisfying." Ankh also tells Ethan, as he begins to fly away, that he is no longer the hand Ethan should reach for. With that, Ankh fades away, leaving behind one half of his Hawk Medal. The other half ended up with Amy, assuming the form of Ankh's possession of de la Fuente & smiling at her sweetly before dropping into the sand. Keeping both halves with him, Ethan vows to somehow restore his friend, traveling the world to find a way to do so, while unaware that a spectral Ankh arm is following him in these travels. Personality Ankh is a dishonest wildcard. As a Greeed, he has little regard for humans, seeing them for their flaws, with Ethan being one of the few exceptions. Ankh also believes that he has the right to get whatever he wants & detests having to give something away if there's no benefit for him. He is also at odds with the other Greeed, both because of the history he had with them, as well as stealing their Core Medals. He focuses only on obtaining enough Cell Medals to regain his body & to become Multi King. He has however been shown to repay debts to people, giving Ethan the means to become OOO, though this mainly because he wanted to use Ethan as a tool in his quest. Though Ethan plays him at times, Ankh prefers working with Ethan over with his fellow Greeed as the human is honest about his motives. He had since underwent a personality change, where he can no longer bring himself to harm Ethan or Amy without substantial reasons. He serves as Ethan's companion & Medal Manager, supplying him with Core Medals stolen from other Greeed. Since possessing a human body, Ankh has been able to experience real emotions & the full effect of the five senses, something a Greeed is normally not capable of unless it possesses all nine of its Core Medals. The most prominent example of this effect is his ability to taste food, resulting in him developing a strong liking for popsicles to the extent of taking them without second thought such as taking them from a cart & making Ethan pay & scaring off children. Ankh also shows a preference for high places, frequently shown on trees, resting somewhere high in his quarters shared with Ethan, & jumping out of the window instead of going out through the door. Ankh avoids eating poultry due to his connection to birds. He is also commonly seen carrying an iPad or an iPhone 4 for gathering information & keeping track of the Core Medals. He is however not above betraying Ethan for his own benefit, whether it be regaining one of his Core Medals or joining the other Greeed to get new power while betraying the Greeed in a well formulated plan. Ankh's faith in this plan is so strong, he is willing to give the other Greeed all their Core Medals back unconditionally, a result of being spoiled by his experiences with human senses, which in turn fueled his growing disgust with his fellow Greeed. Abilities As the Bird Greeed, Ankh is able to create a Bird-type Yummy, & deform into Medals & reform again & disguise himself as a human, the original Ankh's being the appearance of when he possesses de la Fuente while the lost Ankh's human form is a young boy with a red & black outfit with his right sleeve purple matching his blank purple skin. Even as his weakened forearm form, Ankh can fly through the air & pick up beings the size of humans, as well as summon items like Medals & OOO's belt & take control of bodies to use as hosts, as he did on de la Fuente with his hair becoming a dull blond & spiked up. He can also read his host's thoughts usually to look through memories regarding important information. Ankh can remain separated from de la Fuente's body, but in order to keep de la Fuente alive, the separation cannot exceed ten minutes. Later, de la Fuente's body is stable enough to survive on its own, but Ankh maintains control regardless due to the resurrection of Mezool & Gamel. After his counterpart is destroyed, Ankh regains all of his abilities that were possessed by his Lost counterpart. Later, he regained his original form called Ankh (Greeed Form).